Camino de rosas
by Val-Dmr
Summary: Mikan ha pasado por cosas horribles en su infancia. Cuando por fin encuentra su final feliz, sus demonios del pasado aparecen, ¿Podrá Natsume junto a Hotaru, sacar a Mikan del pozo de su pasado? ¿Mikan permitirá su ayuda?
1. Prólogo

Mi habitación es mi lugar favorito del mundo. Cuando estoy sola, juego con el viento que entra por mi ventana mientras dejo volar mi imaginación. Dentro de mi habitación guardo mis mayores tesoros, siempre los tengo bajo llave dentro de una pequeña caja. Nadie sabe de su existencia, excepto yo.

Éste lugar ha visto como he crecido en estos 5 años de vida que tengo. Hoy es testigo de mi tristeza, ¿Por qué? Simple, mi mejor amiga se va de la ciudad. No solo es mi mejor amiga, la considero mi hermana. Es la única amiga que tengo, en mi salón todos creen que soy rara porque siempre me emocionan las pequeñas cosas y porque no hablo mucho de mi familia. Ella siempre me defiende y me consuela diciendo "tranquila, ellos no pueden ver la gran persona que eres como lo veo yo". Hoy es el último día que la veré, y no se si la vuelva a ver.

― Mikan, han venido a despedirse, baja cariño― Dice mi madre, asomando la cabeza por la ´puerta de mi habitación.

― Ya voy mamá― digo mientras me seco la cara y sonrío para que se tranquilice.

Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la sala. Ahí, sentada en un sillón, se encuentra la persona que más quiero en el mundo a parte de mis padres, junto a 2 maletas moradas.

― Hola Mikan, sólo vengo a despedirme y a asegurarme de que no hagas ninguna estupidez cuando no esté― dice mi amiga con su típica, pero adorable cara de póker face.

― Hola, y tranquila, trataré de no meterme en tantos líos― digo mientras sonrío y la abrazo― y tu prométeme llamarme por lo menos una vez a la semana.

― Lo haré, bueno me tengo que ir, el viaje a Tokio es largo. Nos vemos baka y no llores, te ves más fea, recuerdalo― dice mientras limpia una traicionera lágrima de mi mejilla, recoge sus maletas y sale de mi casa.

― Nos vemos Hotaru― susurro cuando sube a un auto negro y la observo alejarse para siempre.

Entro a mi casa y me encierro en mi cuarto. Me tumbo en mi cama y por fin deshago el nudo que se hizo en mi garganta y el cual no deshice en frente de mi amiga, ella siempre me dijo ― Eres aún más fea para mi cuando lloras que cuando sonríes". Por eso siempre sonrío, por mi Hotaru siempre sonrío a pesar de todo. Pero hoy no puedo sonreír, no cuando una de las mayores razones de mi sonrisa se ha ido de mi vida. Solo pude mantener la sonrisa mientras nos despedíamos para que no se llevara de recuerdo mi cara más fea.

― ¿Mikan? ― entra mi madre por la puerta con cara de preocupación. Finjo estar dormida para que no se preocupe― se que no estas dormida― dice mientras se sienta en una esquina de la cama― por favor cariño, no cargues con el dolor tu sola como haces siempre. Se que te duele el que Hotaru se halla ido, desahógate conmigo pequeña. ― dicho esto, no puedo más y me lanzo a sus brazos, y lloro, lloro hasta que no puedo más y mis llantos se convierten sollozos. Mi madre se queda conmigo toda la noche, y lo agradezco, no se que haría sin ella y sin mi padre.

Ha pasado un año desde que vi a Hotaru, nunca recibí tan ansiadas llamadas, pero de seguro es porque en su nuevo hogar tiene mucho que hacer y no ha podido llamar.

Hoy estoy muy feliz, es mi cumpleaños número 6, y lo voy a festejar con mis padres, es el mejor día de mi vida, lo único que falta es mi amiga, pero no he sabido de ella en un año.

Hoy mi papá y mi mamá me llevaron a ver una función de ballet clásico, me encantó, si no tuviera 2 pies izquierdos seguro lo intentaría, pero no puedo arriesgar a las personas.

Es la hora de partir el pastel, mi papá me ha comprado un pastel enorme de chocolate, están cantándome las mañanitas mientras me toman fotos.

― Muy bien Mikan, sopla las velitas y pide un deseo. ― dice mi padre mientras sostiene la cámara de video.

"Deseo volver a ver a Hotaru" pienso mientras soplo las velitas.

― ¡Bravo! Felicidades cariño, y ahora los regalos, vamos Izumi tráelos― dice mi madre apurando a papá. El regresa con 2 cajas de regalo.

― Feliz cumpleaños Mikan, este es de mi parte, espero que te guste mi cielo― dice mi padre mientras me entrega una caja adornada con un papel de dibujitos de globos.

Lo abro y encuentro un hermoso vestido color azul cielo hasta la rodilla.

― ¡Gracias papá, me encanta! ― digo mientras lo abrazo. Mi madre carraspea y me entrega la otra caja de regalo adornada igual que la anterior.

― Espero que te guste― al abrirlo, me encuentro con una bellísima muñeca de porcelana vestida con un vestido azul y de cabellos negros y ondulados.

― ¡Gracias mamá, es bellísima, será mi preferida! ― digo mientras pienso guardar la muñeca en mi caja de tesoros.

― Este es de parte de los dos― dice papá mientras me entrega una cadena de plata con un corazón incrustado en el centro― abre el corazón― le hago caso y al abrirlo me encuentro con una foto de nosotros tres, acompañados de Hotaru, tomada en la casa de verano que tenemos.

― Es el mejor regalo de todos, gracias, a ambos― digo mientras los abrazo, este sería mi mayor tesoro, pero este lo cuidaría personalmente, nunca me lo quitaré.

"Hotaru, prometo que nos volveremos a ver, así sea lo último que haga"


	2. Mi infierno

Camino por los pasillos, directo al comedor. Odio este lugar, todos los cuidadores son malos. Este orfanato es de lo peor, no me gusta estar aquí.

Soy Mikan Yukihara, tengo 8 años de edad, soy huérfana desde los 6 años. Mis padres fueron asesinados pocos días después de mi cumpleaños. No encontraron al culpable.

Llego al comedor y me siento en la mesa más apartada de todos. Aquí también soy la rara, pero no por mis gustos, sino porque no sonrío y no me gusta estar con nadie. Tal ves si soy rara, pero me gusta mi soledad.

― ¡Buenos días niños!, solo daremos un aviso a Mikan, para que después del desayuno pase a mi oficina― dice la directora.

Después de comer, me dirijo a la oficina de la directora. Toco la puerta y entro después de un "adelante". Junto a la directora se encuentra una pareja. Todos me observan fijamente.

― ¿Qué se le ofrece señora directora? ― digo con respeto, porque si no hago, me puede golpear después con el látigo, duele demasiado.

― Mikan, ellos son los señores Yoshida y han venido a conocerte― dice

― Es un placer conocerlos señores Yoshida, disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿para qué me quieren conocer? ― pregunto un poco dudosa de si había hecho lo correcto al hacerlo, ya que la directora me mató con la mirada.

― ¡Oh, cariño!, lo que pasa es que te hemos observado desde hace unos días, y pareces del tipo tranquila, por lo que queremos adoptarte― me dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Me le quedo mirando sorprendida, jamás pensé que me fueran a adoptar a mí.

― ¿Quieren que traiga los papeles de adopción?, se la pueden llevar desde hoy― dice la directora al ver que yo todavía seguía en estado de shock.

― ¡Claro!, ¿verdad cariño? ― pregunta la señora a su esposo, a lo que este solo afirma.

― Muy bien, iré por los papeles, Mikan, ve a empacar tus pertenencias, corre― me dice mientras saca unos papeles de adopción, que supongo son míos.

Luego de 3 horas más tarde y con mi caja de tesoros en mano, me encontraba desempacando en la casa de los Yoshida.

― ¿Mikan, podrías bajar y ayudar en la casa?, esta muy desordenada y tu no estas haciendo nada― dice la señora Yoshida desde la puerta de mi nueva habitación.

― Claro, bajo enseguida, solo acomodaré mi ropa y…― no me dio tiempo a terminar de decir nada, ya que me dio un bofetón en el cachete. Me esta sangrando la mejilla, pero parece no importarle.

― ¡Dije que bajaras, no me importa lo que estés haciendo, baja y limpia la casa, que para eso te traje! ― grita mientras me estira del brazo y me avienta fuera de mi habitación― ¡ahora!, voy a salir y no llego hasta la noche, así que para cuando vuelva quiero todo limpio y ordenado. Y también la cena debe estar lista.

Sale y azota la puerta de la entrada. Aún con mi mejilla hinchada me dirijo hacia el piso de abajo.

Después de 2 horas termino de limpiar la casa. Me dirijo a mi habitación decidida a tomar un baño.

Después de ducharme y vestirme con la pijama, que es un short hasta la mitad del muslo y una blusa de tirantes, color azul, me pongo una bata y bajo a la cocina, donde hay una revista que contiene recetas para cocinar. Al final me decido por ramen con te verde.

Al terminar de hacer la cena, me dirijo al despacho del señor Yoshida. Toco la puerta y después de un "adelante" entro al despacho. El señor Yoshida se encuentra sentado en un escritorio, el lugar esta muy oscuro y es difícil ver en el.

― Disculpe la molestia señor Yoshida, la cena ya esta servida, ¿quiere que le sirva o desea esperar a la señora? ― le digo con respeto, no valla a ser igual que su esposa.

― Cenaré cuando llegue mi mujer, no me gusta cenar solo― dice mientras se levanta y se dirige hacia mi― ¿tu ya cenaste Mikan? ― pregunta con voz ronca mientras me toca los hombros.

― N-no― apenas susurro.

― Eso esta mal Mikan, las pequeñas como tu, se deben alimentar muy bien― susurra en mi oído― Eres muy bonita, ¿alguna vez te lo habían dicho? ― dice mientras va dejando besos en mi cuello.

No me puedo mover, estoy paralizada de miedo. Debo salir de aquí.

―N-no, b-bueno se-señor le avisare cuando lle-llegue la señora― intento zafarme, pero me aprieta más los hombros. Me estampa contra la puerta del despacho y le pone seguro.

― ¿Por qué tanta prisa?, ven vamos a divertirnos― dicho esta, cmienza a besarme el cuello y a arrancarme la ropa.

― ¡No, suélteme! ― grito mientras le intento dar patadas y zafarme de una vez.

Lo muerdo en la mano y me suelta, pero enseguida me vuelve a agarrar y me pega un puñetazo en toda la cara.

― ¡Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, quieras o no!

Estoy encerrada en mi habitación, sentada en el rincón más alejado de la puerta, han pasado ya 4 días desde ese día de mi violación. El aire entra por mi ventana. Viajo a través de mis recuerdos, a una época donde todo estaba bien, donde reía y no sabía el porque, donde jugaba con el aire, pero sobre todo, recuerdos donde se encuentran las personas que se robaron mi sonrisa, mi Hotaru y mi padres, como los extraño.

El sonido de mi puerta me trae de vuelta a la realidad y me estremezco nada más ver a la persona que se encuentra en mi habitación. "Por favor, no otra vez" pienso. Delante de mi se encuentra la persona que se llevo mi inocencia, el señor Yoshida.

― Mikan, cariño vengo a divertirme, ya han pasado 4 días, ya debes estar bien, ven aquí ― al parecer viene borracho.

― P-por favor, n-no lo haga― suplico con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no me hace caso. Ya no se porque sigo suplicando si siempre hace lo mismo.

Han pasado ya 8 años, estoy a punto de cumplir lo 16, mi vida en esos ños ha sido un total infierno.

Ya no quiero vivir, no quiero mi vida, han roto mis sueños, "Lo siento Hotaru, no podré encontrarte, perdón por no ser fuerte, pero esto es más de lo que yo puedo soportar, lo siento"

Me encuentro en el baño, apunto de cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida, me voy a suicidar.

En el baño se encuentran pastillas para dormir y otros mediacamentos, las consumo todas. Poco a poco voy sintiendo sueño, caigo al suelo, siento que no entra aire a mis pulmones, me despido del mundo con la mejor sonrisa que puedo poner. Después, me dejo llevar por la inconciencia y soy absorbida por una cómoda obscuridad.

Escucho un pitido muy a lo lejos de la oscuridad, algo me atrae hacia ese sonido. Poco a poco voy escuchando mejor, son voces. Después de saber que es lo que está pasando, corro hacia la obscuridad de nuevo, no quiero despertar, pero las voces son más fuertes que yo y poco a poco me atraen más.

― La chica vendrá con nosotros, les guste o no― dice una voz que no logro reconocer, es algo afeminada.

― De ninguna manera, ella es nuestra hija― dice la voz que reconozco como la de el señor Yoshida.

― Ella no es su hija, ni siquiera tiene sus apellidos, ustedes abusan de ella… ¿Creían que no lo sabía? ― preguntó burlón. ― ustedes deciden, podemos llevárnosla sin que nos lo impidan o podemos decir esto a la ley.

― E-eso no es verdad, ella no irá con ustedes― dice nerviosa la señora Yoshida.

― Ustedes la dejaran venir con nosotros y están de acuerdo― dice con voz melosa y decidida.

― S-si, la chica se irá con ustedes, e-estoy de acuerdo― dicen los Yoshida

― Muy bien, entonces, en cuanto se despierte la llevaremos, salgan de la habitación― después solo escucho una puerta cerrándose.

― Es increíble todo lo que le ha sucedido― dice una voz de hombre que no había escuchado antes.

― Lo se, espero que esté mejor en la academia― dice la voz afeminada.

Las voces se van distorsionando, y la obscuridad me absorbe de nuevo, y yo gustosa me dejo llevar por ella.


	3. La academia y mi primer día de clases

Mis ojos me pesan demasiado, mi cuerpo me duele, no recuerdo que pasó.

Abro los ojos rápidamente y la luz me ciega unos momentos, de repente todo lo que ha pasado me viene a la mente. La despedida de Hotaru, la muerte de mis padres, mi vida en el orfanato, los Yoshida, todo lo que he pasado, "Aya..."

―Veo que ya has despertado.

Me sobresalto del susto al escuchar la voz, volteo mi cabeza hacia la puerta y veo a un señor de cabellera rubia, ojos violeta, alto y un poco afeminado. Me vienen recuerdos de las voces que escuche mientras estaba medio inconsciente.

― ¿Quién es usted? ― pregunto indiferente, aunque por dentro me muero de miedo. "Por favor que no suceda de nuevo…"

―Se que estás asustada, tranquila, he venido a ayudarte. Te sacaré de este lugar. ― dice tranquilamente.

Lo miro desconfiadamente, no me tragaré eso tan fácilmente. Me sorprende cuando veo en su mirada sinceridad, por favor que no me equivoque por lo que voy a hacer.

―De acuerdo, le creeré― digo en un susurro.

―Mi nombre es Narumi― dice sonriéndome mientras extiende su mano hacia mi.

―Mikan― digo un poco cortante. Dije que le creería no que confiaré en el.

―Bien Mikan, en lo que estuviste inconsciente mi compañero y yo hemos arreglado tus pertenencias, espero no te importe.

No le hago caso a lo último ya que salgo corriendo a buscar mis tesoros, pero en el transcurso me mareo y casi caigo si no es por la ayuda de Narumi.

― No corras Mikan todavía estás muy débil― dice mientras me sienta en una silla.

―M-mi caja, quiero mi caja― digo desesperada. No quiero perderla, es lo único que me queda de ellos…

―Aquí está Mikan, se veía importante, por eso la guarde yo. Toma― dice mientras me extiende mi caja. Respiro aliviada.

―Gracias― le dije con el corazón.

―Ven, vamos al auto―dice mientras me ayuda a bajar las escaleras.

― ¿Y los Yoshida? Si no me ven aquí me van a…― callé rápidamente al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

―Ellos, no te harán daño de nuevo Mikan― dice tomándome de la mano para salir de ese infierno.

Subimos a un auto negro que nos espera fuera de la casa. El interior del auto es muy elegante, todo tapizado. El auto avanza y nos lleva lejos de ese lugar. Caigo en la cuenta de que no se a donde vamos cuando salimos del pueblo.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ― pregunto después de media hora de viaje.

―A Tokio― dice simplemente. Prefiero quedarme callada antes de que se arrepienta de haberme ayudado, ese dato es suficiente por ahora.

En lo que queda de camino hasta Tokio, me la paso mirando por la ventana. Me doy cuenta que no podré quedarme mucho tiempo en el lugar al que voy ahora, mi misión es encontrar a Hotaru. "Perdón por haberme rendido sin luchar Hotaru, pero llevo buscándote 10 años y nunca te encontré, mis esperanzas se reducen a cero. Tal vez tú ya me has olvidado mientras yo sigo recordándote. ¿Cómo serás ahora?, ¿seguirás en Japón? ¿Qué habrá sido de ti? Ruego a Dios que no hayas pasado por lo que yo o peor. No puedo imaginarte pasando por lo mismo. No, tu eres fuerte, siempre lo fuiste, yo en cambio soy débil, como me gustaría ser como tu, ahora aparento ser fuerte, aunque por dentro estoy hecha añicos…"

―Mira Mikan este será tu nuevo hogar― dice sonriendo.

""Hogar" no he llamado a un lugar así desde que tengo 6 años. ¿Realmente podré llamar a este lugar hogar? "

Observo el lugar y me sorprendo al ver que es no solo una academia sino la más importante de Japón. "Gakuen Alice". Se abren las rejas y dan paso al automóvil. Había escuchado que esta academia era demasiado grande, pensé que exageraban, ya veo que no. El auto avanza y se detiene en un edificio que dice "estrella especial".

―Aquí está tu dormitorio, es la habitación 37 del tercer piso. Vamos mi compañero llevará tu maleta.

Había olvidado completamente a su compañero, de hecho no lo vi en el auto. Avancé detrás de Narumi todo el tiempo, es lo más cercano a un conocido. Al llegar a "mi" habitación me quedo impactada. Parece un apartamento lujoso, es espacioso. Tiene sala, cocina y comedor, y hay segundo piso.

―Espero que sea de tu agrado, puedes redecorarla a tu gusto, bueno mi compañero ya ha dejado tu maleta en tu habitación. Toma este es tu uniforme, mañana vengo por ti a las 7:30, te dejo para que descanses― dice mientras hace el ademan de levantarse.

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunto susurrando y con la mirada en el suelo.

― ¿Eh? ― se queda sin entender a que me refiero.

― ¿Por qué hace esto por mí? Las personas no hacen esto desinteresadamente, ¿Qué quieres de mí? ― susurro las palabras que no salían de mi cabeza.

―Tienes razón, no lo hago desinteresadamente― dice con una sonrisa triste. Me asusta lo que dice y hago un ademan de levantarme y salir huyendo― no te vamos a hacer lo que tu crees Mikan, no te saqué de ese infierno para meterte a otro igual. ― dice adivinando lo que iba a hacer.

―Entonces, ¿Qué buscas de mí? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ― digo con voz indiferente pero por dentro desesperada y asustada.

―Lo averiguaras mañana después de clases y no intentes huir, es imposible una vez que entras aquí, hasta mañana Mikan, y tranquila, no volverás a pasar por lo mismo― dice saliendo y dejándome sola en la habitación.

Sin observar nada, saco ropa de mi maleta y me introduzco en el baño de arriba, me doy una ducha rápida y me meto en la cama intentando dormir, pensando en lo que pasará mañana y en averiguar que es lo que quieren de mí.

Al día siguiente me levanto a las 7:00 y me arreglo para cuando venga Narumi. Me pongo el uniforme que me dejó ayer, preparo café y me lo como con unas barritas. Para cuando estoy lavando los trastes escucho el timbre de la puerta, la abro y dejo entrar a Narumi.

―Buenos días Mikan, ¿estás lista? ―pregunta sonriendo mientras me mira.

―Estoy lista―digo cortante de nuevo.

―Toma, ahí están los libros que utilizaras en la primera clase que es Japonés, y por cierto yo soy tu sensei de esa asignatura y tutor de tu grupo. Tus demás libros están en tu pupitre, anda vamos.

Tomo la mochila que me extiende y lo sigo en completo silencio. Caminamos durante 15 minutos y entramos a un edificio. Subimos al tercer piso y nos detenemos en la puerta 2B.

― Llegamos un poco temprano, aún faltan 10 minutos para que timbren. Te daré unos datos que dirás mientras te presentas a la clase. ― asiento en silencio esperando a que hable― esta academia es para niños que tienen poderes especiales y sabemos que tu tienes uno, son llamados alice, tu alice se llama anulación, cuando entres te puedes sorprender de los alices que verás en tus compañeros. Entraras al salón y dirás tu nombre, tu alice, tu tipo de estrella que es especial y tu habilidad, que por el momento será especial, ¿de acuerdo? ― dice.

Asiento ausentemente. Nadie sabía mi poder o alice, lo que sea. Siempre lo mantuve en secreto.

―Bien, tengo que entrar, cuando escuches que te llamo entras y te presentas, espera a que te llame. ―dicho esto, entra al aula del salón.

Espero que mi nombre sea anunciado para poder entrar. No entiendo la necesidad de presentarme, después de todo no me quedaré aquí mucho tiempo. Tengo que ir a ver a Aya…

―…nueva alumna, entra― escucho que dice el sensei. Me preparo y abro el aula del salón. Al entrar todos me ven como bicho raro. No quiero serlo de nuevo, sonreiré aunque sea falsamente.

―Buenos día mi nombre es Mikan. Mi alice es anulación, soy estrella especial y mi habilidad es clase especial, espero llevarme bien con ustedes. ― termino diciendo con lo que parece ser una sonrisa.

Escucho que todos empiezan a murmurar entre ellos, las chicas me ven raro, como si quisieran matarme y no me gusta para nada como me ven los chicos.

―Bueno Mikan, te sentarás… mmm entre el chico rubio y el azabache, ellos son Ruka y Natsume, levanten la mano por favor― observo que el chico rubio levanta la mano mientras el azabache ignora olímpicamente al sensei. Me dirijo hacia mi asiento, pero no puedo sentarme ya que el azabache no se mueve.

―Con permiso― digo apenas en un susurro. El azabache me mira insignificantemente, lo cual me hace bajar la mirada, como siempre.

―Brinca― dice simplemente.

― ¿Eh?

―Lo que escuchaste, si quieres pasar, brinca, yo no me moveré. ―dice sacando un manga e ignorándome.

Me doy cuenta que el grupo me observa como si estuviera loca al hablarle al azabache. Brinco hacia mi asiento para no tener problemas con nadie.

―Bien, les daré la clase libre para que conozcan a Mikan, trátenla bien, bueno me retiro. ―dice Narumi-sensei mientras sale del salón. Todos se levantan y se acercan a rodear nuestra mesa.

― ¿Por qué estas aquí? ― pregunta un chico.

― ¿Cómo es tu apellido? ― preguntan unos cuantos. ― ¿Cómo es tu alice?, ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?―me abruman sus preguntas, pero tengo que contestar para que me dejen en paz.

―Mi apellido no importa, solo díganme Mikan, aun no controlo bien mi alice y no, no salgo con nadie. ―digo con una mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa.

―Estudiantes, debido a una junta urgente las clases se han cancelado, por lo tanto pueden retirarse. ― dicen por una bocina. Aprovecho la oportunidad y salgo del aula. Me dirijo al bosque y me interno en el. Tengo que pensar en como salir de aquí, Aya me esta esperando.

Me quedo en el bosque más de 5 horas pensando en como estará Aya y Hotaru. "Hotaru, ¿me recordarás aun?"

Me siento en un flor de cerezo y saco mi cuaderno, recordando que ahí guardé la canción que escribí, la hice pensando en mi y en lo que he pasado. Sin darme cuenta empiezo a cantarla.

Hay una niña solo en su habitación jugando con el aire

y su imaginación no comparte tesoros ni tampoco secretos

su universo es grande mas que el mundo entero

Ella ríe sin saber por que, ella habla sin saber por que,

ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor

Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir

con tu vida no querrás seguir

Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir

con tu vida no querrás seguir

Cien noches de lágrimas y de fría oscuridad

el calor mas cercano era el de la soledad tiene tanto miedo

a que puedan entrar en su frágil burbuja de irrealidad

Ella ríe sin saber por que, ella habla sin saber por que,

ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor

Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir

con tu vida no querrás seguir

Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir

con tu vida no querrás seguir

Ella ríe sin saber por que, ella habla sin saber por que,

ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor

Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir

con tu vida no querrás seguir

Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir

con tu vida no querrás seguir

Niña no, no, no

Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir

con tu vida no querrás seguir.

(Búsquenla en YouTube, se llama Niña de la quinta estación)

Todos los recuerdos vuelven mientras la canto y para cuando termino me doy cuenta de que mi cara esta llena de lágrimas. "Por que tengo que ser tan débil". Me quito las lágrimas con rabia.

Observo el cielo y me doy cuenta de que ya esta obscureciendo por lo que salgo del bosque y voy a i habitación. No me había dado cuenta de que en mi piso hay solo otra habitación aparte de la mía y veo que esta ocupada, no le tomo demasiada importancia y entro a mi habitación. Me quito el uniforme y me pongo mi pijama, me meto en la cama y me voy durmiendo pensando en como voy a salir de aquí. Mañana será un nuevo día.


End file.
